An organic EL element is a current-driven light-emitting element that has a structure in which an organic light-emitting layer is disposed between a pair of an anode and a cathode, electroluminescence in the organic light-emitting layer occurring due to recombination of carriers (holes, electrons). Further, a sealing layer is provided above the cathode, because organic material used in the organic light-emitting layer degrades when reacted with water, oxygen, etc.
In recent years, in addition to the structure described above, an electron transport layer having high electron mobility is being provided between the anode and the organic light-emitting layer in order to improve light emittance efficiency. Patent Literature 1 discloses technology for improving light emittance efficiency of an organic EL element by increasing electron mobility of an electron transport layer through doping the electron transport layer with an n-type dopant including an electron-donating substance such as an alkali metal.